minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Creation of Deathlygod
Intro It was my first day playing minecraft. but this happend. The Player i seen is evil. But yet good. Chapter 1: The Beginning I was playing minecraft, collecting wood and any resources. I go to a cave to mine ores. But nothing is in the cave. I go back to my house and slept. In the next day. My house was burning, i ran towards to the chest, but nothing is there. I just think someone is in my Singleplayer server and i think it was a Hacker that hacks through singleplayer servers. I wander around, Finding some wood and resources, but i found nothing. I felt weird feeling because why it's night? i just slept and it's still night? After that. I quit my world and booted off my computer, and went to bed and sleep. Chapter 2: The Awakening I woke up. I booted up my computer, Select minecraft and launched it. In minecraft, My world is renamed into "The Suffering" and The screenshot is replaced with pure darkness. I was unamused because It was just a hacker. I delete it but it won't work. So. I decided to play it. Because it forces me. Once i loaded the world, It has a reverse music playing and The player is standing far away from me. I walked towards to the player, Being unamused, but not frustrated. I was behind him and he said "Do you know me?" I didn't answer but he says "If you don't respond, I'll wait until the end." I wait and wait and wait. He spoke "What are you waiting for? Answer me." I answer "I know you are just a dumb hacker that liked to troll me aren't you?" I just insulted him but he turns around to be the same of my skin and he talks before i suffer into madness. "The fun is just starting." He killed me. And he sent me to another place to suffer. Chapter 3: The Suffering I was sent into the Void with no music. Just nothing but Stone surface. I Wander around and around but. My PC crashed. I just shut down my PC and went to bed. I dreamed about my Parents committed suicide and i was screaming in hell, Screaming in pain. But suddenly. Myself Appeared infront of my dream, Smiling with a glasgow smile, Exposed organs with no body. I woke up with my heart beating fast due to intense fear, and i assume it won't be real. My PC booted up itself and Started minecraft with pure black backround. I get up, walked to my chair and played minecraft. Chapter 4: The Reveal I started up my world and he speaks "Oh, Looks like you saw yourself with exposed organs don't you?" I felt my anxiety crawling up my back and i didn't respond. But he teleported infront of me and my screen backround was filled with blood and torture in hell, Screaming while the demons tear them apart, They snatched the Pure beings to hell, and. It stopped. I felt Intense silent fear and despair due to the Intense painful Torture view in my screen. The player says "You felt intense fear and despair now you will know the massive pain." My PC crashed but suddenly, I can't breathe and i can't move, i had intense headache and i felt unconscious. I was stuck in my mind. Permanently. He possessed me.. Plot twist The Player was him in the Alternate Universe. Category:Moderate Length Pastas